Dungeons
The dungeons of Grand Chase are each an adventure unto themselves. The Tyrenna continent is the first continent, and accompanies players level 60 to ?. There is one location, though not an actual continent. It is a world named Erinn, said to have created "Paradise". Tyrenna Aclurba Goblin Work Site, Green Tunle, The Village Of The Kungjii King, Gorge Temple Of The Sand King, Erinn Border. Alasion Beach Shore Crater Core Lake of Doom Forest of the Unknown World Abyss Glacier Valley Icicle Mountain Crystal Maw Mountains of Hell Hell's Gate Hell's Abyss Hell's Rift Alason's Palace Agraddon Aggradon Border Dynasty Temple Tower of Illusions Deathly Reach Amp Highlands Marine Plains Sea of Typhoons Underwater Country Sands of Sun Clouds of Oath Sky Fortress Arch to Haven Havens Burg: The Corrupted Town One Star: Level 30-32 Two Star: Level 32-34 Three Star: Level 34-36 Havens Burg: Vacation Paradise! Until a vile creature, so far known as "Mad Dog" rampaged and plagued the little town. Now, little girls throw knifes and bite people, mothers chase people with butcher knifes, and fathers axe people to death. Dogs have been transformed into hell-hounds, who shoot spikes out of their backs and chomp on human flesh. Giant spiders creep around spitting acid like a machine gun. Unless you don't move, you can run away from the spider quickly, and be barely damaged. Sometimes, a car will run by and hit someone or something in it's way. A special team, known as Grand Chase, might be able to save the pure souls here. The Mouth of a Beast One Star: Level 36-38 The Ancient Priest Ruins:One Star:Level 40-43 Two Stars:Level 44-46 Three Stars:Level 47-50 Zion Zion Continent Made by Blake0108 Zion Is Opened When You get the drop of Fieros Mask Scroll which is found any where in the 3 continents. Skelra Continent First Precinct: Shade River Second Precinct: Lake of Fog Third Precinct: Plateau of Waves (New Character: Sabrille) Fourth Precinct: Abyss Walkway Fifth Precinct: Valley of the Dead (Boss: Thralk) Sixth Precinct: Plain of Pitfalls Seventh Precinct: Burning Desert (Boss: Keyava) Eighth Precinct: Domain of Darkness (Boss: Zath) Ninth Precinct: Eternal Sky (New Character: Thralk) Anastasia Lair of the Everlasting (Mini Boss: Ianthe Boss: Antheia) Arena of Naught (Boss: Garland) Depths of Hades (Boss: Thief King) Trees of Acantha (Boss: Acantha) The Outer Wall of Abidanos (Boss: Battle Battalion 99) Atop the Walls of Abidanos (Boss: Hulderic) Courtyard of Abidanos (Mini Boss: Undead Ladrington l Boss: Themis) Abidanos' Throne (Mini Boss: Wesker l Boss: Abidanos) Erinn Uladh Continent *Plains of Tir Chonaill (Town) *Alby *Ciar *Plains of Dunbarton (Town) *Math *Rabbie *Gariech Hills *Wasteland of Bangor (Town) *Barri *Sen Mag Plains (Field Area) *Peaca *Emain Macha (City) *Taillteann (Town) *Tara (City) Tir Na Nog *Albey *Plains of Darkness (Town) *Plains of Fire (Town) *Baol Iria Continent Rano *Port Quilla (Town) *Kaypi Canyon *Maiz Prairie *Muyu Desert *Krau Forest *Nubes Mountains *Solea Connous *Nares Plateau *Longa Desert *Lupes Desert *Errans Gorge *Filia (Town) *Connous Underground Physis *Sella Beach *Silva Forest *Luane Valley *Retus River *Vales (Town) Corucle *Cenae Meadows *Cor (Town) *Herba Jungle *Pantay Swamp *La Terra Highlands *Lappa Village *Irai Falls Zardine *Calida Camp (Town) *Calida Lake *Sulfur Pits *Raspa Volcano *Pera Volcano *Renes Shadow's Tale *Birth of Shadow *Path of the Elementalist *The Great Loss *Fled and Found *The Goddess' Gift *Relay Tyrenna Dungeon (Includes Aclurba) *Erinn's Fate *The Shadow's Shadow *Summoning of Darkness *Palace of the Deities *Shadow's Battle *Lire's Hero *Sieghart's True Darkness *The World's Shadow